


A New Beginning

by KimOkita



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimOkita/pseuds/KimOkita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Planet Vegeta comes back to life with all his inhabitants. How will be Vegeta and his family's life after this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

The child woke up crying.

The door opened softly and a pretty blue-haired young woman entered the darkened room.

"Hush Trunks, I'm here…"

Bulma leaned over the crib smiling at her infant son. The blue eyes he inherited from his mother met hers and held up his arms to her. She picked him up, leaning the child to her body and feeling the warm little body, with a soft smell. The girl sat in a comfy, red armchair and opened up her shirt, leaving her breast exposed. Trunks took the nipple and began to suck.

Just a year ago, she wouldn´t expect having this innocent being in her arms, so dependent and vulnerable…

…The result of that crazy night between her and Vegeta, a night that seemed so far away…

She remembered Mirai Trunks. How weird it was, seeing a future version of her own son! A handsome and well-built teen, looking so much like his father, let alone the blue eyes.

It was said a woman never knows real love until giving birth to a child, no matter how deeply she loved a man. Chi-Chi, being a mother long before her, shared this opinion.

"How could it be different, she said, if a child is the result of two people who love each other?"

Bulma sighed.

How she was envious of Son Goku and his wife, with their calm and pure love.

They were a true family.

Could she have her own?

The Prince of the Saiyans has only seen his child a few times, since his birth. He never showed any emotion before, during her pregnancy.

She could stand Vegeta's indifference…

_Why don't_ _you_ _understand that it_ _hurts_ _when_ _you ignore me?_

…but how could he ignore his own child?

Trunks had fallen asleep, now comforted, a little hand over her breast. Bulma rose from the armchair and kissed the little silver hairs. She turned her head to the window. The sakura petals fluttered in the wind.

Someone peeked in the door but the young woman didn't notice.


End file.
